Climb My Way Up
by Libbeth
Summary: Fresh out of college, Mei Hirugashi moves to the big city to try and pursue her dream, but winds up the personal assistant of a multi-million dollar business tycoon. Will she survive the maze and headache that is Uchiha Corps? MadaraxOC. AU. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mei Higurashi (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: Fresh out of college, Mei Hirugashi moves to the big city to try and pursue her dream, but winds up the personal assistant of a multi-million dollar business tycoon. Will she survive the maze and headache that is Uchiha Corps? MadaraxOC. AU.

oooooo

**Chapter One**

**Her name is Mei**

Starting out on your own with little money and no support from your family is tough. However, that was what Mei Higurashi did in an attempt to achieve her dream. It was a simple dream that started out when she was in middle school, and she found that creative writing was her talent. During that time, she took courses and practiced with her creative writing. Eventually, she graduated collage with a degree in journalism, but instead of taking to the facts, she wanted to expand with her fictional universe.

If anyone spoke to her mother, she would tell you that Mei moved to the big city to get a job at a local paper, The Daily Tymes. However, that certainly wasn't the case. Mei didn't want to have to lie to her mother about why she moved into the city. She in fact wanted to publish her short stories, and then perhaps work her way to creating an award winning novel. She looked up to writers such as Tolkien and George RR Martin, their flair in creativity and storytelling was part of what inspired her to become a writer.

She grew up in a small town located about two hours away from the big city of Konoha. With two older brothers, it was hard for her to be the girly type. Right up until she went to college at the age of seventeen, she did everything with her brothers. Her family owned the local mechanic shop, and it was their father's wishes that her two older brothers inherited and ran the business after he died. He died just before Mei started her final year of college. It was one of the most difficult years of her life, as they struggled for a while to pay for not only their father's funeral, but also the hidden debts and accounts associated with his gambling problem. They broke through in the end, and now their little workshop was finally making ends meet.

Small, delicate hands pulled ebony tresses back in a ponytail, which she then used one hand to twist her hair into a loose bun and she secured it in place with a pin. She was in the small employee bathroom located at the back of her workplace. It was almost eight o'clock, and she was due to start work in about five minutes. It wasn't the most glamourous of jobs, but it paid her bills. She rented a small apartment in the lower part of the city. It wasn't a crime-ridden block, but she wouldn't go walking around alone at night there anyway. Her mother was concerned for her safety where she lived, but Mei assured her tired old mother that she was comfortable and safe. It helped that an ex-police officer lived in the same building as her with his wife, he retired two years ago.

She had been in the city for about two months now, and there wasn't any hopes to kick start her writing career. She had kept a scrapbook of rejection and 'dear john' letters from different publishers, all saying that she wasn't exactly what they were looking for, or they wanted to see previous published work before they touched her writing. It was always a gamble when publishers invested in new writers, as they could easily lose money if they work wasn't selling.

She dusted on a small amount of foundation powder. She was a pale twenty three year old woman, her fair complexion came from her mother, but she was very prone to sun burn, so she preferred to stay out of the sun. Wide doe-like spring green eyes stared back at her as she examined her appearance in the mirror. She preferred to wear makeup while at work, as she liked to look presentable if she told anyone that she was a writer. She was lucky enough to land the job just as she entered the city, because now she didn't have to exhaust all of her savings. She made a comfortable living, she wouldn't be able to afford to move anywhere new or fancier, but she made do with what she had. The bills came and went regularly, like any other bill, and she sometimes did struggle to make them without dipping into her savings, but she always ended up pulling through. Living in her small, working class town, she learned from her parents and brothers how to live on the cheap side.

However, the part of the city where she worked was the polar opposite. Everywhere she looked, there were women in sleek Gucci business wear with their Prada hand bags, men drove their Jaguars and Bentleys, and the wealthier upper-classed even had limousines to transport them to and from work. Where she currently worked was a popular spot, as it was nestled right in the middle of the city's CBD, many wealthy and successful business men and woman would stop there for a quick bite or their morning coffee before rushing off to work.

Mei preferred to drive to work, despite traffic being ridiculous at that time of the morning. She drove her little silver pulsar, that she had nicknamed 'Lenny', to and from work almost every day. It was just as easy for her to take public transport, but she just didn't trust it. Not only that, but the subway was a fair walk away from her workplace. She hadn't timed which way was faster yet, perhaps she should do that one day.

After checking herself over one more time, she brushed off her black short sleeved polo shirt with their café's logo on it, and then picked up her chocolate colored half-body apron and tied it around her thin waist. She was ready to work. She had a typical pear-shaped figure. Her hips were slightly wider than her shoulders, and she was fuller in the hips department. She wished some of the fat from her ass would go to her chest, as she had a humble B cup that she knew wasn't going to get any bigger any time soon.

She stepped onto the floor of the café, and greeted the two other girls working at the time. It was a small café, only able to seat about twenty or so customers, but most of their clientele took their coffees to go. Mei was almost always on the main counter serving the customers, taking money, and then she would move to her barista duties. It didn't take her very long to master the art of coffee making and milk-frothing. She worked in a small café when she was sixteen in her home town, so her boss, a mere twenty five years old, was delighted to hear that she had previous experience.

Mei normally worked four days a week, eight o'clock until four or five, depending on how busy it was. Sometimes she wouldn't get out until six in the evening on a Friday and Saturday afternoon, as it was common for the business folk to want a coffee during their commute home after a possibly even longer day at the office.

She had some regulars, but she was terrible at remembering their names, she only recognized their faces. Too many times they would greet her by name, but she could only smile awkwardly in return.

An hour had already rolled by, and before Mei knew it, a familiar regular entered the café. He was a rather tall man and always seemed to be dressed in a colored Armani suit and carried a blue and grey checkered Louis Vuitton laptop bag. He also normally wore a silver Jaeger watch. Today, he had chosen a stylish dull grey look, with a light blue undershirt and a black tie. Mei instantly went to the front counter. His thin black hair was never styled, despite his fashion sense. It was always a messy mop atop his head, and his eyes held a sincere, childish look in them. They were a dark onyx color, a common trait in his family. They were not only the wealthiest family in Konoha, but also the most well-known. His family owned a series of corporations that operated in the city, and dealt with mostly infrastructure and investing in other businesses. Mei never really understood it fully, that world was far beyond her.

"Miss Mei!" the man's childlike smile beamed across the dining area to her, she had only been working there a month or so, but he would always remark on how well she made coffees. In turn, Mei would never forget his order. He always came in around the same time every second day. She always remembered his name, but she always struggled to use it.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha!" Mei greeted him back, reflecting his smile.

The man paused and sighed.

"I hear 'Mr. Uchiha', and I turn around and look for my father, it's Izuna to you!" he laughed.

Mei shrugged in response, "Just the usual today?" she asked.

"Yes please," he beamed a toothy smile, "Oh, and a double shot flat, extra hot,"

"You've never told me who that's for," Mei giggled as she prepped the group handle and milk jug.

Izuna would normally come in to get his coffee every day, there was the odd occasion where he would have to miss his morning caffeine fix due to being late or held up at work in the early hours of the morning. Every few days though, he would order a second coffee, and what interested Mei more was that he normally evaded her question when she asked who the coffee was for. She would see him walk in, glance at his phone after hearing a message tone, and then let out an exasperated sigh. Sometimes he would even come in and get three or four coffees, but he would never miss getting the flat white.

"No one important," he said lazily as he leaned against the counter.

He had just missed the early morning rush where everyone was on their way to work. He must either start work at a later time or not have a specific time where he had to be there, and he was able to come and go as casually as he pleased. Since he was an Uchiha, Mei thought it was probably the latter. She knew about their main building which was just across the street and down the block a little, and then they had a few factories outside the city where most of the laborers worked. The office dealt with mostly administration and human resources relating to the company. The CEO was Tajima Uchiha, basically the patriarch of the family and Izuna's father. His name was in the newspaper at least once a month for some form of breakthrough or funding a new hospital wing.

The Uchiha were the 'it' crowd. If any of the Uchiha family had a party or a gala, then only 'somebodies' were able to go. Strictly an invite only, best of the best in business, music, and acting were allowed to go. Mei never took interest in the social highlights of Konoha, but she knew that normally successful publishers and magazine editors attended those parties; they were the crowd she was after.

The gentle hissing sound of the steam wand filled the quiet café. Mei loved that sound, it was calming for her, because she was able to watch the milk spin and aerate and she wouldn't have to pay attention to anything until the small thermometer hit around one hundred and forty degrees. She preferred to use the smaller milk jugs instead of making a large pot of milk and pouring it to the coffee. Instead, she was molding the milk to suit the customer. She knew Izuna liked a small amount of froth, but not a regular amount that would normally go on a latte. It was how Mei put love into her work, and many of the customers appreciated it.

"Here you go!" she smiled at the young Uchiha and slid the two coffees over to him after placing them in a cardboard holder. In turn, he slapped a $10 note on the counter and told her to keep the change. He must have been in a good mood that day. Sometimes he would expect change, but most of the time he just walked off without even remembering his change. He was childlike, and seemed about a year or so younger than Mei. He always came in with a smile even if he had been overloaded with work. She didn't know him extremely well, since she hadn't been in the city very long, but she could tell just from their interaction at the café that he was a nice person, which apparently wasn't normal among the Uchihas.

From what she had heard from her fellow employees and some new friends in the city, the Uchiha family was considered quite arrogant and snobbish. Wouldn't anyone else if they were multi-millionaires and had the world as their backyard? They all had the same genetic make-up as well, a solid build, dark mess of thick black hair, and dark onyx eyes. Their company's logo was seen on a lot of advertisements and billboards, a red and white war fan. It was said that apparently the Uchihas were descendants of a strong Japanese samurai bloodline, hence their dark hair and eyes.

"Thanks, Mei," Izuna smiled as he picked up the tray holding the two coffees, "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, he walked out and towards the administration building with a small spring in his step.

oooooo

"Hey Bruno," Mei stepped into her small apartment and looked to the white cat sitting on top of the kitchen counter. He was a stocky old tom cat that Mei had rescued from the pound as a kitten. He travelled with her to the big city, but often expressed his disgruntled nature with being inside by clawing at the walls and furniture. At her old home, he was an outside cat. However, Mei just didn't trust the city she was worried that he would get taken away or killed if someone thought he was a stray.

The cat let out a small deep meow and dropped to the floor; he then walked up to his owner and pressed himself against her legs, purring as he did so.

"Yea, you just want food, don't you?" Mei chuckled as she reached into the cupboard to get his food out. She prepped it in his small silver bowl as he sat at her feet, staring up at her busy hands and meowing every so often, just in case she had forgotten he was there. How could Mei forget though? He was so fat she would probably break her foot if she tripped over him.

After a long shower and a TV dinner consisting of lasagna, Mei settled down on the lounge and flicked on her television. She had a small flat screen TV that was only about forty inches or so. She tucked her feet underneath herself and pulled a mink blanket over her lap. As if on cue, Bruno leapt onto her lap and settled down as well. The channel featured a gossip tabloid show, where journalists would delve into the private lives of well-known people and celebrities, and broadcast their personal affairs on television.

"Well Hiro, it looks like it's splitsville for Madara Uchiha and his girlfriend of just one year, Reika Tatsuya, our sources confirm that they have indeed broken up, but reasons remain unknown,"

Mei rolled her eyes, but continued watching all the same. There was nothing interesting to actually look at, while the show's hostess was talking, pictures of this Madara man and his ex-girlfriend littered the screen. When the shot closed in on his girlfriend, Mei's eyes widened. The woman looked like an absolute goddess. Her crystal blue eyes were stark compared to her auburn hair which was styled perfectly in a bun, and she wore a simple black knee length dress and high heels. The photo seemed to be of her walking down a red carpet solo at some sort of charity event. Her body was perfectly sculpted, with breasts and an ass that anyone could only dream of having.

"No way, they've got to be fake," Mei scoffed as she glanced at the woman's bust that was supported by the small, tight dress.

The next photo on the screen was of the infamous Madara Uchiha walking down the pathway of a bustling city wearing a simply grey suit and was talking on the phone. His sunglasses reflected the flash of the paparazzi and his free hand was lifted to cover his face from the flashes. Obviously this man didn't like his photo being taken without permission. He too had the usual Uchiha hair, but his was thicker and he allowed it to rest about his face and shoulders.

Mei thought he was handsome, any woman in their right mind would.

"This will be his third break up in just two years. Now, do you think he's doing something wrong?" The woman chuckled in the background of the images that were now switched to paparazzi styled photos of the two as a couple. One in particular was of them holding hands while looking at a statue in the central park of Konoha.

"It could be the girls, Jun," the man remarked, "He's just a notorious playboy,"

"Ugh, that's enough television for one night," Mei muttered as she pressed the 'OFF' button of the remote.

"Come on Bruno," she said to the cat, "let's go to bed, hey?"

Tomorrow would just be another day.

oooooo

**R&R Please!**

**My second MadaraxOC story! This one won't be updated as often since I want to finish my other story first. I thought I'd try something different and have the characters placed in a modern day world. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mei (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: Fresh out of college, Mei Hirugashi moves to the big city to try and pursue her dream, but winds up the personal assistant of a multi-million dollar business tycoon. Will she survive the maze and headache that is Uchiha Corps? MadaraxOC. AU.

oooooo

**Chapter 2**

**Circumstances Change**

"Mei!"

A tall blonde woman stood at the rear entrance to the café and watched as the woman she was addressing stepped out of her car. Mei looked up, noticing that her boss was wearing her usual uniform with a white jacket to keep herself warm. It was particularly cold that morning. Clouds loomed over the sky menacingly; the forecast for the week was nothing but rain. It would make driving difficult in the city since the mornings would become foggy. Mei was just glad that she had made it to work before the rain actually started. She thought for her safety, she would take public transport instead of Lenny.

Mei pushed the door to her small pulsar shut and swung her handbag over her shoulder as she walked up to the rear steps to the café. The café had a small corral out the back that could easily fit three cars in for parking, which was rare for any place in the middle of the city. Otherwise, Mei would have to pay up to twenty dollars a day just to park her car in the paid underground parking located in the CBD. Even then, getting a spot in there was a nightmare as well.

"What's up Kyomi?"

"Can I have a chat with you in the office before you start?" Kyomi swept some of her blonde bangs out of her eyes and focused her piercing blue gaze on the raven haired woman walking up the steps.

"Sure," Mei said cautiously as they both entered the rear staff access to the café.

Mei was confused by the tone of Kyomi's voice. She didn't sound like anything was wrong, and to Mei's memory she hadn't done anything wrong by the business nor had she forgotten to clean anything on closing the previous day. Perhaps she had a customer complaint? It was doubtful since she knew all of her regulars never had a problem with her coffee. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen Izuna in a few days. He was her favorite customer, only because he was a giant ball of energy that always managed to make her smile.

Mei sat down rigidly at the desk adjacent to Kyomi's. The office was quite small; it had two desks with desktops on them. One desk was for Kyomi to run her business, while the other desk was normally for Mei or one of the girls to do the ordering. The office always had that lingering dusty smell that normally came with so many papers being stored.

"What's up?" Mei asked as she rested her hands in her lap.

Kyomi bit her lip, unsure of how to continue, "We are, well…" she paused, "We're moving location. Our lease is up and honestly the rent is too expensive for us to stay here, so I've found a new place to rent for the business,"

Mei smiled, still unsure as to why Kyomi was so downtrodden about such news, "Well that's good! Cheaper rent means we can put more money somewhere else, right?"

"Yea, well," Kyomi leaned back in her chair and began to slowly chew her pen, a trait Mei had noticed over the last few months of working with her.

"The new place is really small," Kyomi thought she should just cut to the chase, "We don't need four people working there,"

Mei quickly did the math, and her heart dropped, "What are you saying?"

"You've been here only a few months, and the other two girls have been with me since I've opened this place, I need to be loyal to them,"

"But you know how hard I've worked! You've heard yourself that all our customers love me!" Mei started as she slowly felt her blood boil. She was angry, how on earth could Kyomi just fire her like that? Sure, she was under no permanent contract with them, but she knew that many of the compliments the café received was because of Mei.

Mei's mind instantly went to her financial situation. How could she pay to live if she didn't have a job? She quickly raked through her savings in her mind and did some small sums, she probably had enough money to last her a month before she would have to move back home, and she would be damned if she had to leave Konoha! Sure, she hadn't exactly developed a life there yet, but she didn't want to show her family back home that she couldn't make it!

"I'm sorry, Mei," Kyomi said solemnly, "We're shutting shop and moving next week, you can work the rest of this week but you'll have to find another job afterwards,"

Mei didn't bother giving her boss the time of day anymore; she just mumbled a quick "Fine" and stalked out the office door after sanding abruptly. Once she got to the small change room, she quickly fixed her hair into a high, messy bun and fastened it with a pin. She had a flower clip to fasten at the side of her bun to add some flair, but she was suddenly not in the mood for any pleasantries.

Standing at her coffee machine, she began prepping the beans and group handles for the day. It was simply really: she just had to make sure that they were clean and sanitized; the same went for the milk jugs as well. She made sure they were nice and cold but also easily accessible for when she needed to froth milk. She had stocked and cleaned the area before leaving the day before.

She then walked along the front of the counter and peered into the display cabinet that was stocked full of delicious muffins, croissants, cakes, and sandwiches. They didn't have a full kitchen, but they had the equipment to toast some simple sandwiches for those who needed a quick lunch. Everything was fresh for the day. It was normally Mei's job to make sure the cabinet looked amazing and appealing, but it seemed Kyomi had some spare time to do it that morning.

After checking the small seating area for any crumbs or dirt, she pulled open the front door and hauled the A-frame sign out the front. The sign was just something to attract customers, and normally had specials written on it. Normally if Mei couldn't think of anything to write, she would just google something inspiring or humorous to write on there. For now, they had a special where a customer could receive a muffin and a standard sized coffee for only five dollars.

Mei leaned lazily against the counter. She wasn't in the mood to clean or even be cheery for the other customers. When there was a customer on that particularly quiet morning, she feigned her chirpiness. She had to maintain a pleasurable demeanor for the business's image. However, part of her bitterly wanted to be deliberately rude to the customers, and give them bad coffee and service. Mei knew deep down that she couldn't do something like that, because in the end she just wasn't a spiteful person.

She took a spare few minutes to quickly browse through the newspaper. There were several fast food places looking for workers, but the pay was terrible. She needed something to get her by but at that moment, she was willing to accept anything. Most of the other jobs in the newspaper were asking for experienced people as well. Since leaving college, Mei had only really had experience in hospitality and service jobs. She could count bookkeeping and administrative duties at her brother's mechanic shop as experience, but she had only taken on those responsibilities for a few months while her brothers got back on their feet after the death of their father.

Then, a shadow loomed over her and she snapped her head up, startled.

"A bit quiet this morning?" Izuna grinned as he clutched the strap of his laptop bag over his shoulder.

"Ah, Mr. Uch-, Izuna!" Mei quickly fumbled with the newspaper to close it, and instead it ended up sliding onto the floor on her side of the counter, which she then promptly kicked it under the bench. She blushed profusely, it would have probably looked completely unprofessional for a customer to see an employee lazily going through a newspaper and shirking their work. Izuna however, didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Just the usual?" Mei asked quickly with a fake smile.

"I'll take a muffin too," he said happily before turning to another figure that had just entered the café, "Hey, you want a muffin?"

Mei looked up, and she nearly dropped her group handle.

He was exactly how he looked in the tabloids and the television. Unruly midnight ebon hair swept down and rested gently on his shoulders. Bangs masked two dark almond eyes that could peer into someone's very soul. His face was handsome and his jaw was chiseled, but his cheeks were softly rounded, almost child-like.

It was Madara Uchiha himself.

Of course, she knew Izuna would be associated with Madara, being an Uchiha and all, but she never in the light of day thought that he would enter the humble little café. She knew that Izuna was an Uchiha, but she never could have guessed that he was closely related to Madara. They were so different, but they complimented each other. Izuna was a happy sparkling child, while Madara seemed to just loom in the shadows as an introvert.

It was Madara who broke the silence.

"Yea," he said flatly.

Mei heard them, and didn't hesitate to quickly place two of the freshest blueberry muffins into separate paper pastry bags and leave them on the counter. It took all of her inner control to not drop the tongs or make a fool of herself. She was nervous, but she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because his mere demeanor commanded attention and respect. More so, she was flushed with excitement because she was serving someone so well known, practically a celebrity.

Madara walked over to the counter and stood next to Izuna, he watched the young girl fumble over the tongs before gingerly placing the two perfectly folded pastry bags on the counter. He lazily eyed the girl. From what he saw, she was pretty, but he has dated prettier. Her figure and any other features were hidden by her apron and uniform, making her uninteresting and a dull thing to look at. True, Madara wasn't above eyeing off women as he waited or went about his day, all men did it.

He and Izuna car pooled that morning to work. As it turned out, Izuna needed new tires and the clutch replaced on his car. Madara knew it was because his little brother liked to go on joyrides in the mountains, drifting and sliding about dangerously. Madara would often go with him in his own car, but he didn't do it so excessively that it meant he would need to take his car to the shop.

Izuna insisted that they stopped by the café before heading to work. Madara told him their building had a cafeteria, so why the café? Simple; it was because of the homey feeling one got when they walked into the small coffee shop. It was much more pleasant to have his morning beverage made for him by a barista than the ridiculously expensive machines in the cafeteria. Plus, Madara had a feeling the young girl before them had something to do with it as well. That idea perplexed Madara, because Izuna had been seeing someone else for the last three months. Madara had often asked his little brother to get coffee for him as well, as he did also prefer the homey touch of a barista made beverage. However, this was the first time Madara had actually stepped into the café.

"You seem down, Miss Mei,"

Madara raised his thin brow, so he had a pet name for her?

"Oh," Mei looked up from the machine as she began to heat the milk, "It's fine,"

"Are you sure?" Izuna pressed, "I can tell when you're glum,"

"She's fine, Izuna," Madara cut in, slightly irked by his brother's nosiness. It was none of his business anyway what the girl was feeling. She was simply there to serve and make coffees without any ties or affiliations. It was both an exciting and dangerous thing to be associated with an Uchiha. Her emerald gaze landed on his dark onyx orbs, she looked at him with almost utter shock that he would even speak. Madara immediately averted his eyes from her, irritated.

The gentle hiss of the steam wand stopped, and before long the woman behind the counter presented them with two solid paper cups.

"Latte for you, Izuna," she said, and then she turned to Madara. She stared at him nervously, and realization just clicked in Madara's mind as he stared at the coffee that was intended for him.

"Did you even ask for what I wanted?" Madara's deep, husky voice reached her ears.

"D-Double shot flat?" Mei guessed.

It was strange, she had never met Madara nor had Izuna even mentioned who the double shot flat was for. Mei just… knew. It was just a guess. Izuna's soft giggle echoing in the café did confirm her suspicions however.

Madara swiped the coffee from the bench just as she placed it down.

"Lucky guess," he mumbled before taking a sip. It was refreshingly satisfying. Before he could at least offer her thanks, he felt a vibration in the back pocket of his navy jeans. He ignored the girl in front of him and instead pulled his smart phone out of his pocket and scowled.

"It's father," he mumbled to Izuna before pressing the call receive button and stalking outside with his coffee, leaving his muffin forgotten on the counter. Izuna quickly picked it up and gave Mei a ten dollar note.

"Sorry, my brother's a busy man,"

Mei stared at him, flabbergasted, "He's your brother?"

Izuna grinned, realizing that he never really told Mei anything about his family. What he liked about her was that he could talk to her as a regular person. They had already established a friendly basis without her even knowing that he was an Uchiha. It was only about three weeks ago when he revealed to her that he worked in the family business, a multi-million dollar company known as Uchiha Corps.

"Yea, I thought I told you," he said as Mei shook her head to say no, "Oh, well, there you go,"

He took another sip of his coffee.

"If you're still glum tomorrow, we're going to have a talk missy," Izuna said to her with cheek in his tone and a friendly wink.

Mei could only smile and shake her head as she watched Izuna chase after his brother. She was grateful that she had at least one person who was concerned about her problems. However, she didn't want to burden him. After all, they weren't really friends, barely even acquaintances. Their interaction reached nothing more than simple chatter while he would be waiting for his morning coffee.

Her only prerogative for the moment, was finding another job without having to break the news to her mother and brothers that if she didn't find something soon, she would have to move back home, and she'd be damned before she'd let that happen!

oooooo

**R&R Please!**

**Thank you to my reviewers so far!**


End file.
